Experimental Syringe
by Kaneki2103
Summary: I have recruited 5 people to test my new chemicals on 5 killers via a syringe to see if they can be cured of their evil ways, however I didn't have as much time as I would have liked to perfect each chemical so the results may have side effects ;)
1. Prologue

Subjects:

Nurse

Hag

Huntress

Pig

Spirit


	2. Anna, The Huntress

The sound of another generator being completed rung in Anna's ears. If she wasn't quick her prey would get away as there were only 2 more generator needed to power the exit gates.

Anna moved swiftly to a nearby generator that was emitting noise and her eyes locked onto one of the people she'd been hunting... Jake. Jake had been running her around the entire match and she was sick of it, she reached into her belt and pulled out a hatchet which she threw with deadly accuracy into Jake's leg.

Jake stumbled and fell to the ground, Anna used this opportunity to grab and hoist him onto her shoulder to carry him to a hook. Jake pulled out a small syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into Anna's arm before being thrown back to the ground, he used this opportunity to hide in some bushes nearby to watch the effects of his employer's chemical.

Anna shouted out in pain when the syringe was driven into her arm and after she'd thrown Jake to the ground she turned her attention to the source of the pain and yanked it out of her arm. She inspected it closely, there were no words on the syringe, only a trace of pink liquid that she assumed had entered her blood stream already.

Anna tossed the syringe onto the floor and began her search to find Jake once more before she froze. A tingling sensation filled her entire body and she was rooted to the spot.

She suddenly felt a tightness in her chest and looked down to see her breast were growing! They were stretching the fabric of her top to it's limit and the leather strap suspenders were straining immensely.

Anna blushed at the feeling of her tits becoming more and more sensitive as they got bigger and bigger until finally the leather suspenders she wore snapped and set her huge tits bouncing under the tight top that was close to breaking point.

Suddenly Anna heard a ripping sound and looked down to see her trousers were tearing apart at the seams. As the fabric tore away, she saw her legs becoming longer and bulging with new, bigger muscles than ever before. Soon her trousers had completely been shredded to reveal bunny panties that were also being tested by her sudden growth.

Anna winced in pain as her feet became too big for the hunting boots she was wearing, her enlarged toes took little time to burst their way out of the front of the boots and rest of her feet grew to a large enough size to rip the leather of the boots apart leaving her in matching bunny socks that were ripped in a few parts and shredded to reveal her large toes at the front.

While in awe inspecting her new feet, Anna was brought back to reality by a feeling of pain in her chest. The fabric top she was wearing has been stretched to it's limits but was refusing to tear which was causing a serious lack of room for Anna's growing tits. After a grunt of pain, Anna brought her now bigger and more muscular arms that had shredded the shoulders of her top up to her neck and tore her top open with a loud ripping sound in one powerful movement, sending her enormous tits bouncing free.

In an action fueled by pure lust, Anna wrapped a leg around the nearest tree and started grinding herself up and down upon it. Her tits went up and down the tree and she grinded her her lower half up against the tree bark so vigourously that it shredded her panties and then began to rub her exposed pussy which caused her to throw her head back and orgasm.

Having regained some composure, Anna, now fully nude, stood up straight at her new height a full 2 feet taller than a few moments ago. Her tits were massive and her pussy was dripping wet from the orgasm she'd had seconds ago.

Suddenly as twig snapping was heard and Anna looked to the source of the noise to see Jake. She thought for a moment and then began to grin before leaping at the man, pushing him into the bush where strange noises began to occur...


End file.
